Kurosaki
by shinigami-shane
Summary: Seventeen years after the Winter War an orange-haired beauty appears on Ichigo's doorstep. Rated M for future scientific experimentation, violence and, depending on the reviews recieved, possible sexual content.
1. The Other Kurosaki

Background Information

In this story Ichigo didn't need to use the Final Getsuga Tensho and has been married to Rukia for 15 years and they have had two children, twins, together.

17 years after the end of the war against Aizen a Garganta opened above Karakura town. The alarms in the Seireitei loudly blared as the reiatsu that emerged from it had a dense, evil, aura to it and was on a level not seen since the war against Aizen, with the sole exception being Ichigo himself. Just as quickly as they started though, they stopped, leaving the entire twelfth division fearing for their lives.

In the real world Rukia was making dinner for her family when she felt the reiatsu burst. She started to rush to the room that she and Ichigo share, but as she started, the reiatsu signature disappeared. She then went back to cooking. Twenty minutes later it was done and the Kurosaki family sat down to eat. When they were done with the washing and drying up they went to their lounge room and started to watch a movie, Bleach: Fade to Black. Just as it was starting they heard a knock on the door. Rukia felt a shinigami reiatsu coming from the person knocking on the door. Ichigo, not being able to differentiate between reiatsu types, opened the door expecting some door-to-door salesman, what he got though, was a tall, orange-haired, seventeen year old woman, with rather large breasts, jumping onto him, screaming "O-tousan," and giving him the biggest hug that he had received since Neliel had attempted to revive him in Hueco Mundo.

He fell backwards, the girl on top of him. Rukia started to walk over to Ichigo, a mark appearing on the side of her forehead. As she growled out, "Ichigo...," she rolled up her right sleeve, preparing to hit him. As the girl got up from Ichigo's prone form Rukia proceeded to hit Ichigo after asking "...what the hell does she mean 'O-tousan'?"

Ichigo got up, grumbling, and said, "how the hell should I know?"

The girl asked, "O-tousan, why is this slut hitting you?"

Rukia rounded on the girl angrily yelling, "What was that?"

"Didn't you hear me? Alright then, why is this..."

Rukia growled, but, before she could do anything, an arrow shot at the orange haired girl. The tall, black haired teen that shot it, asked, "what the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I think that the real question is what're you doing?"

The black haired, fifteen year old, teen screamed "Me?" then, in a quieter, more dangerous tone, "You come into our house, jump on my father, and then _you_ question _me_. I've heard enough, it's time for you to die."

"Eh?" the girl asked, before a spirit arrow was shot at her. She jumped up, making a platform for to stand on in the air, and looked down at the black haired teen, yelling "what the hell?"

"Kurosaki Hisana," the black haired teen announced before she tapped her right leg with a ring that she had received for her last birthday that allowed her to exit her body and take on a shinigami form.

"Huh?" the orange haired girl asked, confused as to why the black haired girl opposite her would tell her her name before they started to fight.

"What do you mean 'huh'? That's my name. I don't know the customs of your squad, but, in my family, we tell our opponent our name before the fight since, we figure, the person that loses would at least like to know the name of the person that defeated them."

"Huh, a weird custom if ever I've heard one, but alright, Kurosaki Masaki, at your service."

"What? Don't lie!" Hisana said.

"I would never lie about my name," Masaki said drawing her sword from behind her back.

Rukia, who was looking up at her daughter and the strange teenager, heard the conversation between the two, and thought "Masaki! No way, it's not possib..." then, as she looked on, she saw the orange haired teen, claiming to be Ichigo's daughter, draw her Zanpakutō. To her amazement she saw that it was almost identical to Ichigo's. Rukia then looked at her reiatsu more closely and saw that it bore a close resemblance to Ichigo's right after his Vizard training. Putting two and two together she figured that it must have been Masaki that came out of the Garganta earlier. She looked at Ichigo and asked, "have you got something to tell me?"

"No, nothing," he replied.

"Really, then look at Masaki's Zanpakutō, if that's not proof enough that she's your child, feel her reiatsu, remind you of anyone?" Ichigo fumbled with the collar of his shirt as he thought of any possible explanation. He thought back to the Winter War and came to a conclusion. Rukia came to the same conclusion as Ichigo did, at the same time and said "Neliel!" she then turned to Ichigo as she said the green haired Arrancar's name, only to see him look away. She demanded, "how many times did you sleep with that green haired whore?"

As she said that, a Cero came hurtling towards the house as Masaki had heard what Rukia had said about her mother Ichigo slipped into shinigami form and raised his hand, blocking the Cero. She announced, "if you dare say such a thing about O-kaasan again, I'll kill you."

Ichigo said, "That's enough," and brought the full force of his reiatsu to bear on both his daughters. "Masaki, I won't have you attacking any one of my family. Hisana, you should know better, besides, if she was serious, Masaki would be able to fight even on your uncle's level."

The two girls simultaneously said "but..." they then looked at each other, scowled, crossed their arms and looked away from each other. The two girls then slowly descended to the ground.

Ichigo said, "Alright, let's go inside now and talk this out." The two girls entered into the Kurosaki residence, followed by Rukia and Ichigo.

Momentarily the Kurosaki's gathered around the dinner table. "Alright, I now call this meeting to orde...urk!" Ichigo gasped as Rukia hit him over the head.

Masaki yelled, "Hey!"

A black haired fifteen year old, said "calm down, this happens whenever o-tousan starts to act like ojisan."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm Yukio, Kurosaki Yukio, Hisana's elder brother."

"By three minutes!" Hisana yelled.

As Masaki rubbed the inside of her ear, Ichigo said, "Alright alright, anyway, Masaki, why don't you start off."

"Alright...uhhh...what do you mean?"

"Introduce yourself, you know, full name, likes, dislikes, that kind of thing."

"Alright then, as you know, I'm Kurosaki Masaki, I'm seventeen years old, as tousan and...mmm..."

"Rukia," Rukia supplied.

"...right, Rukia, have probably figured out, my mother is one Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the former Third Espada. I was, apparently, named after your grandmother and raised in Hueco Mundo. I like ka-sans cooking and really dislike the frequency with which Grim-Otooji challenges me to fight him."

Ichigo scowled and spitefully said "Grimmjow!"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, sure I've got one, why the hell haven't you contacted us before?" Hisana demanded.

"Well, my mother wasn't too sure if the Seireitei would take too kindly to her presence in the real world and decided that it would be safer if I could come here by myself."

"Okay."

"Just out of curiosity..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you attack me with a bow? I thought that shinigami only use a Zanpakutō." Ichigo's head fell to the table, its landing cushioned by his crossed arms. This caused Rukia and Hisana to share a bemused smile and Yukio to cover his eyes with his hand. Masaki looked between her extended family and asked, "Uh, what did I say?"

Hisana, still smiling, replied, "Well, you see, it's not really something you said. You see o-tousan, gets kind of annoyed when he sees me using the Quincy skills that Ishida-sensei taught me."

"Huh?"

"It's complicated."

"No it's not," Yukio stated. "Ishida-san is dad's rival. As a matter of fact, it's really identical to you and Amayah." Hisana crossed her arms and scowled at the comparison. Yukio said, "See what I mean?"

"Huh, kind of" Masaki replied.

"Anyway, before Hisana had even left her body the first time she saw aunt Yuzu using a spirit bow, also taught by Ishida-san, and thought it was cool and begged her to teach her. She did and Hisana was found to be somewhat of a genius with it, so aunt Yuzu asked Ishida-san to train her."

Ichigo said, "Enough about that!" not wanting any further discussion on the matter of his daughter's utilisation of Quincy skills. He then looked at Masaki and asked, "So, how good _are_ you in a fight?"

Masaki thought 'oh no, o-tousan has the same look in his eye as Grim-Otooji.' Rukia looked at Ichigo with dread, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. Masaki said "I'm sorry, but can the whole 'let's fight' thing be put on hold for now?" Ichigo scowled and looked away.

Rukia sighed, seeing the same scowl that had somehow been passed on to both of his daughters, luckily skipping their son. She said "look, why don't we all go to bed and..."

Masaki then said, "Alright, I'm up for a fight now." Ichigo smiled in the same way that his eldest daughter now was, like there was nothing more that they would like to do other than cut the hell out of the other.

Ichigo, who still hadn't returned to his body yet, said, "I know just the place." He then walked round the table to where Masaki was and placed a hand on her shoulder. The two then disappeared from the room.

As the two left Rukia sighed and asked "so, I suppose you two want to go and see those two cut each other up, don't you?" Not really needing an answer Rukia sighed and said, "Alright, let's go." Yukio, being the only one still in his real body, exited it and, along with his mother, disappeared, using Shunpo. Hisana, on the other hand, used Hirenkyaku to achieve the same effect.


	2. Masaki vs Ichigo, Vizard vs Vizard

Author's Note

Since Masaki inherited Ichigo's massive shinigami reiatsu, and normally radiates shinigami reiatsu, I shall be referring to her as a shinigami.

As the two orange haired shinigami arrived at the Urahara-Shoten the, more than slightly mad, owner of the store opened the door, having felt the twin reiatsu approaching him from a mile away, he said, "Why hello Kurosaki-san," he then saw Masaki mirroring her father's irritated expression and said "and Kurosaki-san Jnr. apparently." Feeling Ichigo and Masaki's anger reflected in their reiatsu rising, Urahara stepped aside, saying, "The basement is all yours."

"Thanks" Ichigo gruffly said as he entered the store, followed by Masaki. As they descended to the basement Ichigo turned to his daughter and asked "any restrictions?"

"Sure, go all out" Masaki replied.

Ichigo smiled and said, "You may look like your namesake, but you're definitely my daughter."

Masaki asked, "Eh, my namesake?"

"Yeah, apparently Neliel named you after your grandmother, granted the hair is a bit off, but hey, who's counting."

"Hey, don't knock the hair!"

As Rukia and her children descended, having arrived soon after Ichigo and Masaki had, Rukia heard what Masaki said and laughed. Yukio looked at her and asked, "Ka-san, why are you laughing?"

"When your father was about Masaki's age a lot of people were commenting on his hair colour and he reacted exactly like Masaki just did."

"I see" Yukio said as if that explained everything.

As he did they heard a clang as the father and daughter clashed their Zanpakutō against each others. As they did they realised that they had a similar level of physical strength. Ichigo then jumped back and said ,"Not bad, not bad at all."

"Tseh," Masaki scoffed, "you're not taking me seriously at all." She then disappeared using Sonido. She reappeared next to her father swinging to decapitate him. Ichigo barely got his blade up in time to block the blow. After he did he was sent flying back due to the force behind the swing. Masaki didn't waste any time in using Sonido to get near Ichigo again. This time though he was ready and quickly formed a platform under his feet and used it as a base to jump further away, adding a burst of Shunpo in order to speed up his escape. Masaki looked at the empty space that she had swung her sword through. She then looked at her father and said, "Not too shabby yourself O-tosan."

"You're not too bad yourself, I can certainly tell why Grimmjow likes fighting you. That said, don't you think that we should take this to the next level?"

"I thought that you'd never ask" Masaki said as she extended her Zanpakutō towards Ichigo and gripped her right, sword wielding, arm with her left and the green bandages that formed the hilt wrapping and scabbard of her blade wrapped around her right arm. As she did so Ichigo was mirroring her actions, causing Rukia, her children, Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi's eyes to widen to comical proportions. They got even more scared as Masaki announced "Bankai" at the same time as Ichigo did. As Ichigo was covered by a black column of reiatsu Masaki was consumed by a red one. As the red reiatsu cleared Masaki swung her now completely red Daito down and to the right, clearing the remaining reiatsu away. She said "Akuma Kagetsu" as Ichigo mirrored her movements, saying "Tensa Zangetsu." Yukio moved closer to Rukia, grabbing her hand as he felt the weight of the enormous reiatsu being produced by their father and his half-sister. Rukia also took comfort in her son, as she had never felt a reiatsu that had the potential to match Ichigo's.

Urahara looked on raptly as the parent and child fought in his basement coming up with theory after theory as to how it was possible for a hollow to give birth. As they looked on Ichigo and Masaki both disappeared, both of their Bankai allowing for ultra-high speed combat. As they clashed shockwaves could be felt coming from their attacks. Seeing that melee combat was getting them nowhere fast they jumped away from each other coming to a stop, allowing the onlookers to see them. Their smiles freaked them out, as they were ones full of bloodlust and the desire to do bodily harm to the other. The two shinigami raised their blades above their heads and brought them down at the same time announcing "Getsuga Tensho." A wave of black energy rushed from Ichigo's blade, matched by the red coming from Masaki's. They clashed, as they met between Ichigo and Masaki they realised that, even with their Bankai there would be no winner decided, granted Ichigo was only using half of his power. After the twin Getsuga Tensho died down they both brought their right hand up to their foreheads and, after bringing them down over their faces, masks appeared, causing the sclera of their eyes to change to black and their irises to gain a yellow tint. Ichigo's mask had changed since the Winter War as he now had full control over his powers and the red marks that had previously only covered half of his mask were now mirrored on the other side. Masaki's mask had six pink lines that extended from the bridge of her nose to the top of her hairline, two extending out over her right eye, two over her left and two angling away from the centre of her forehead.

The gathered shinigami started to struggle to stand under the force of their reiatsu, seeing this as Masaki charged at Ichigo, Ichigo channelled his reiatsu into his hand and caught Masaki's Zanpakutō, saying, "I think that we should stop now."

Masaki asked, "Eh, why?"

Ichigo turned to look at his family and Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi and said, "Look over there, we may be able to withstand the force of our reiatsu, but they can't. If we fight much more there is the chance that they might die."

"Alright" Masaki said, letting her mask fall as Ichigo did. "So, how'd I do?" Masaki asked eagerly.

Ichigo smiled and replied, "I think that next time we should probably do it somewhere there aren't any watchers."

Masaki smiled and hugged Ichigo in happiness, whispering, "Thank you, O-tosan."

As Masaki was thanking her father Rukia stomped over, angry at the two Vizard for fighting so hard. Rukia said, "Alright, that's the last straw, Strawberry."

"What?" Ichigo and Masaki simultaneously asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. I told you that if you go all out again in a spar against one of your children I'll call the twelfth squad and get them to make you a device that will restrain 90% of your reiatsu. Now apparently I'll need two."

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo and Masaki asked.

"One for you, husband dear, and one for your erstwhile daughter" Rukia announced.

"Hu-uh?" Masaki demanded, not understanding what Rukia was getting at. "Why are you getting one for me?"

"If I can't trust my husband to keep control of his reiatsu, then why would I trust you, when it seems that the only things that you inherited from your father, other than your orange hair, are his massive reiatsu and his complete lack of control over it!"

"What!" Masaki cried as Rukia walked away, dialling the number for the twelfth squad. Ichigo placed his hand on his daughters shoulder shaking his head, knowing that there was no way to stop Rukia when she was that pissed off. Masaki and Ichigo sighed in sadness at the notion of their reiatsu being almost completely cut off.

While Rukia was talking to the twelfth squad captain she said "Mayuri-Taichō?"

On the other end Mayuri replied "yes? What can I do for you this day Ms. Kuchiki?"

"You know very well that it's Kurosaki. My name aside, I need two reiatsu sealing devices."

"Two, I thought that it was only your husband that had control issues, is it the Quincy?" Mayuri asked eagerly.

"No. Apparently Ichigo had a daughter that we didn't know about."

"A daughter, really, would you happen to know who the mother is?"

"Yes, Neliel, the green haired Arrancar that helped us during the winter war, why?"

"Interesting, interesting," Mayuri drawled, "tell you what, I'll engineer those devices in a jiffy, for now I don't want you to let this child out of your sight, is that understood?"

"Hai Mayuri-Taichō" Rukia said, signing off. After she had finished talking on the phone Rukia wandered back over to where Ichigo and Masaki were chatting and said, "Right, Mayuri will bring those devices personally."

"Wait, personally?" Ichigo asked. "Why wouldn't he just get one of his subordinates to bring them here?"

"I'm not really sure, but he did want me to keep an eye on Masaki."

"What!" Ichigo demanded, his eyes widening at the Twelfth Squad's Captain's request. Ichigo ran through the possible reasons that Mayuri may take an interest in Masaki. Knowing the madman's penchant for theatrics, as well as his complete lack of morals, Ichigo came to the conclusion that the captain would contact the Central 46 and convince them that Masaki would somehow lose control of her powers, or that a union between an Arrancar and a Shinigami should not have been allowed to take place and they would come after Masaki's head. Due to the Winter War the shinigami could follow her to Hueco Mundo too, leaving her no way to truly evade them. Ichigo looked at Masaki and said,"We may need to leave on short notice Masaki, so be prepared to open a Garganta as soon as a Senkaimon is appears."

"Alright, why?"

"The Seireitei doesn't really like hollow/shinigami hybrids. What do you think that they would do if they knew that there had been a union between an Arrancar and a Shinigami?"

Masaki could see where her father was coming from, but said, "But surely they wouldn't..."

"That bastard Mayuri would convince them to turn you over to him. Of course, if he wants you, then he would also want Neliel and I, to see how you came about." Masaki's eyes widened and Ichigo said, "you know what, forget waiting, we're going to Hueco Mundo now."

"Alright" Masaki said, immediately doing as her father told her and brought forth her mask before opening a Garganta. She turned to Ichigo and said, "You're going to need to bring out your mask."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Garganta is something that hollow use it only makes sense that a hollow is the only one that can use it, right?"

"Well yeah, but Urahara and Mayuri both found ways to stabilise it for shinigami use."

"Huh, they must be pretty smart then. Well I just know that I haven't been able to do so, so..."

"Alright," Ichigo replied, he then brought forth his mask. "Let's go" Ichigo said, allowing his daughter to go through the Garganta before him. The Garganta closed behind him as a Senkaimon appeared in Urahara's basement.


	3. Enter The Captains

Out of the Senkaimon stepped the captains of the 6th, 9th (Hisagi) and 12th squad. Mayuri demanded, "Where are Kurosaki Ichigo and my specimen."

"Specimen?" Hisana asked, what are you talking about you clownish freak.

Mayuri turned on Hisana and, seeing her and realising that she is Ichigo's daughter, said, "I see that that mans penchant for referring to his betters in an irritating manner has been passed on."

"Huh?"

"Grr...you're lucky that I only have permission to take the hybrid for experimentation young lady. Now, where is your Father, knowing your family I assume that his bastard daughter is with him."

"I'll never tell you where my father is you freak."

"Kuchiki...sorry, Kurosaki Rukia, surely you haven't forgotten how the concept of rank works, have you? Where is your husband?"

Rukia closed her eyes and said, "I am sorry Mayuri-Taichō, but I am afraid that I, like my daughter, cannot answer that question."

Byakuya said, "Rukia."

"I am truly sorry Nii-sama, but I cannot betray my family. You should be aware of the reason why."

Byakuya nodded and said, "Yes, I understand," he then turned to Mayuri and said, "Knowing Kurosaki he probably expected something like this might happen and took his daughter to Hueco Mundo."

"Surely he knows that we can follow him there?"

"Undoubtedly. However it is quite possibly the safest place for them right now."

Hisagi, who hadn't removed his gaze from Ichigo's children's faces the entire time, saw Yukio's face lose all of its colour when the name Hueco Mundo was mentioned. He said, "It would appear that Captain Kuchiki is correct."

Hisana scowled at her brother for giving the game up as Mayuri said, "Very well then, if that's the case then I think that we shall be needing more than the three of us if we are to successfully capture Kurosaki Ichigo, his daughter and his whore alive."

Hisana's Reiatsu skyrocketed at Mayuri's referring to Masaki's mother as a whore. And she moved to attack him, but before she could release her Zanpakutō Yukio pointed his finger at his sister and said, "Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō," causing a ball of light to gather at his fingertip before separating into six golden rods and flying at his sister.

The Bakudo bound Hisana's movements. She cried out, "Yukio, if you don't release this right now you're dead, you hear me, dead!"

"That is not going to happen, sister."

Hisana growled as the three Shinigami Captains disappeared through another Garganta, but not before Mayuri could say, "I suggest that you find a way to control your daughter Kurosaki, you don't know what might happen to her if you don't."

"Mayuri-Taichō, you may be forgetting due to my long existence in Seireitei, but I too am a Kurosaki, though not by blood. Do you remember the first time that a member of my family came to Seireitei? We are all a lot stronger than we were at that time."

"Even the Quincy?" Mayuri asked with an insane glint in his eyes, due to his continued desire to dissect Uryuu.

"Yes, Uryuu has completely mastered all Quincy abilities, quite frankly I'd be surprised if you even stood a chance against him."

"Are you trying to test my patience simpleton?"

"I believe that you're forgetting that, while I am now a Kurosaki, originally I was a Kuchiki, if you intend on continuing insulting me in this manner I am afraid that I shall have no other choice than to decimate you."

"As if you could anyway," Mayuri said dismissively.

Byakuya looked at Mayuri askance and said, "Rukia, while she may have some difficulty, could defeat you Mayuri, and if she failed to do so, and you killed her, I would have no compunctions about ending your life."

"Yes well, we wouldn't want that now then, would we?"

Byakuya looked at Rukia and said, "Rukia, stay here, we shall return with your husband and his illegitimate child soon enough."

Rukia sighed and said, "Very well, Nii-sama," as the Garganta closed.


End file.
